


Dutiful Ass Eating Maknae

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Jongho just really wants to eat Hongjoong's ass. A lot.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	Dutiful Ass Eating Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i did say my 2021 resolution would be more rimming

Being on the receiving end of constant staring made Hongjoong anxious. Jongho obviously had a lot on his mind. Whenever he caught him, the stare was loaded and thoughtful. But Jongho was a forthright kind of guy, and Hongjoong thought it was inevitable that he’d find him and say what it was that was bothering him.

Days passed with the incessant staring however, and Hongjoong knew he had the obligation as leader to open the path of communication. He caught Jongho just before he left in the morning. “Come by to the studio today after your dance practice. I wanna talk to you.”

“Will do.” Jongho didn’t sound especially wary, leading Hongjoong to believe whatever criticism he may have had was mild. All the better.

As promised, he dropped by in the early afternoon. He came in unannounced and took the free swivel chair beside Hongjoong’s, hands folded in his lap, often the position he took when he awaited or expected to be scolded. "What'd I do?" It was light-hearted, but a little nervous.

Hongjoong smiled. “You didn’t do anything. You just look like you’ve had a lot on your mind lately. I’ve noticed you’ve been staring a lot.”

“Oh, that?" He relaxed and pulled his wrists up onto the armrests. "It's nothing."

“You sure? You know, part of what makes me better at what I do is knowing what you guys are thinking.”

He looked down into his lap and nodded. “When I say this, just know I wasn’t originally planning on saying anything.”

“Judgment free zone. I promise.”

“If you say so.” Jongho raised his head, displaying remarkable confidence when looking Hongjoong square in the eye. “I can’t stop thinking about eating your ass.”

The room plunged to a silence Hongjoong would have thought was edited in had he not been living it. Hearing the quiet whizz of PC fans brought him back to the moment, sitting upright to match Jongho’s posture because, honestly, he didn’t know how else to show he heard.

“See, I knew I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s a lot to process, forgive me. I’m making sure I heard you right.” Feeling fidgety, he tapped his finger on the edge of the console. “Eating my ass?”

“Eating your ass. Rimming. Analing-”

“Alright, alright, I got it. I didn’t mishear. But why?”

Jongho shrugged. “Why does a fish need water?”

That answered absolutely nothing, but he delivered it so frankly and with such conviction that Hongjoong felt stupid for asking. He struggled coming up with any follow-up questions, but still took the moment to think it over.

It was probably some sex thing. Wildly inappropriate, but Hongjoong wasn’t a saint there, either. There was a bygone point in his life where he and Yunho made time for each other, consisting of constant hand jobs and the occasional, curious blowjob when either was feeling particularly giving. They swore they'd never breathe a word of it to anyone. It wasn’t all that different, right?

Then there was the sense of duty. If it wasn't from him, who knew where Jongho would be looking for his ass fix. This was more than just a favor among friends, this was Hongjoong’s leaderly obligation. “Can’t hurt. We can give it a try.”

When Jongho lit up, Hongjoong knew he made the right decision. “When can we start?”

"I want to at least shower before. Maybe tomorrow, around noon?”

“I’m free, that works for me.” He got ready to leave, but hung by the doorway. “And hyung? Thank you.”

-

It was all well and good to take charge, but Hongjoong really didn’t know what Jongho had in mind. Sure, he wanted to eat ass, but what did that entail? The studio had a couch and whenever he looked over he pictured some new potential position.

He dressed well for the occasion, he thought, loose sweats that were easy to take off and a long tee he could drape over his knees if he felt too shy. Now it was just a matter of waiting, every anxious minute ticking by slowly with him aware of the clock, but an hour passing in the blink of an eye.

It was five minutes past noon when Jongho finally joined. "Lock the door," was Hongjoong’s greeting as he came in.

There was a built in awkwardness inherent to casual sex encounters. It didn't matter how well he knew the other person, it was like getting reacquainted. Jongho didn't look any different, but his presence felt different, teeming with nerves and enthusiasm that Hongjoong was sure he was also feeding into.

"I was thinking we use the couch," Hongjoong took the opportunity to speak first before small talk took them down the awkward, divergent path.

“Okay. What do you think will be comfortable for you?”

“On my stomach, I think.” Twenty minutes laying down on his stomach just fiddling with his phone would be a nice break from work, he thought. He laid out on the couch and pulled his sweats down before he over-thought it and lost his nerve.

The wait wasn’t long, but there was something agonizing about the anticipation and it built when feeling the dip of the cushion as Jongho sat with him. Hands rested rather high on his hips to keep him fixed while he shifted. He pretended his focus was on his phone, that he wasn’t anxious feeling the breath on the back of his thighs or the thumbs stretching out to spread his ass.

Knowing Jongho was staring at it had him glad his face was mostly obscured. He felt awfully warm, and let out a puff of an exhale when wet tongue dipped out and swept up his rim. His shoulders spiked on contact, relaxing again with the slow circling of his hole.

After another slow exhale and adjusting his hips a bit to get more comfortable, he found himself able to put some of his attention on his phone if he balanced the sense of novelty with the desire to appear unbothered. The tongue on his asshole was weird, but also pleasant. More than pleasant, if he was being honest with himself. His groin stirred and he wasn't sure if that was from the sensation or from the mental impact.

He never got too far past that point, getting hard and going soft again when it got to be too overwhelming.

Jongho was spirited, mouth making wet noises from the saliva build up. He heard the smacking sounds against the roof of his mouth when he drew his tongue back in as it started to dry out. Only briefly, as if every moment with Hongjoong's asshole was dire. He never half-assed anything. Hongjoong always admired that about him, even if it culminated in a face buried in his ass.

At the twenty minute mark, Hongjoong pushed himself up, thinking it'd indicate to Jongho that it was time, but the grip on his hips got tighter, acting as an opposing force by pulling him back down.

"How long were you planning on doing this?" It was the first time Hongjoong looked over, most of Jongho's face obscured save for closed eyes and focus-furrowed brows.

Jongho hummed, Hongjoong felt it vibrate against his hole, kind of ticklish. He shrugged and pressed a sweet kiss to his hole.

Well, a little longer couldn't hurt, though Hongjoong was starting to get tired of laying on his hard cock. He flipped it up against his softer stomach but the weight on it was still bothersome.

By then he was using the phone as normal, checking the usual round of accounts, and once he felt sufficiently caught up, he decided he'd indulged Jongho enough. "Come on, I have to at least try to get some work done."

Jongho pulled away after a final, slow lick. It was reluctant, laying his chin on the back of Hongjoong's thigh. "Already?"

"Don't be like that. It's not like we can't do this tomorrow." Now that Jongho loosened his grip, Hongjoong sat upright and stretched his back.

He looked at Jongho, the area around his mouth, up to his cheeks and down to his chin were soaked with spit. "Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, it's a promise. Same time and everything."

Appeased, Jongho nodded. He wiped his face with tissues, gave his farewell greetings and left Hongjoong to it.

-

Noon approaching, Hongjoong felt pretty good now that he knew what to expect. He was no longer wet behind the ears. He'd since become a seasoned rimming receiver, more ready than ever to have his ass eaten.

Hubris was his downfall. He greeted Jongho when he came in, even engaging in small talk about their respective commutes. Then, a wrench in his expectations. “I figured out how we can do this so I don’t interrupt your work.”

He was stunned, causing the delayed response of, “Oh?”

“Yup. With what I have in mind, you wouldn't even have to leave your chair. Let me show you." Jongho knelt to the side, grabbing both of Hongjoong’s knees and tugging to have him scoot up toward the edge of the chair. “Like this. Then when you take your pants off, you can put your legs on my shoulders and it’ll raise your hips enough so I have access.”

Jongho sounded very proud of himself, and Hongjoong didn’t want to take that away from him, but when he pictured the position he had in mind he had two qualms. The first, “Doesn’t that mean you have to be under the desk?”

“I don’t mind. I think that’s kind of hot.”

As odd as Hongjoong’s rationale found that, his cock twitched imagining it. Jongho had him there. The second, “It’s kind of- like my balls and my dick won’t be a problem?”

"I think I can handle your balls hitting my nose.”

Hongjoong couldn't say exactly what was on his mind. It was an extremely exposing position, where Jongho would see everything. But his cock twitched at that too and he decided life was too short to stress the maknae seeing his cock and balls after getting his ass eaten by him. "Okay. If you're alright with that, I'm alright with that."

Once Jongho crawled under the desk, Hongjoong removed his bottoms. Jongho took over from there, pulling him forward even further. One leg was spread out wide, the other thrown over the shoulder.

Jongho's nose brushed his balls, pushing up on them as he got his face settled in and leaning on the spread thigh. Then he felt the tongue dart out and looked down, mesmerized by the sight of his buried and bobbing head. His balls pulsed at that.

The idea was great in theory, but he got too hard and too horny to focus. It was harder to keep his ass tensed in that position, and Jongho’s deft work opened him up. The tip of the tongue prodded in, just past the rim and even the most miniscule sensation had him swallowing back spit pooling in his mouth.

It felt more than pleasant now. It felt good. Even though Jongho seemed completely comfortable touching himself, Hongjoong just looked down at his own hard cock and worried his mouth wondering if he wanted to cross that line, as arbitrary as it seemed considering he gave his group mate a faceful of ass.

Not yet, not now, and he turned up the volume on his headphones to drown out the pitched peaks of mouth noises to actually make a go at working on his track. But his eyes kept looking down, cock kept nagging at him to be touched, and he noticed Jongho outright had his hand in his pants.

He gave himself a tentative squeeze. It caused his hole to tense. Jongho smiled from what Hongjoong could see, breath gone ragged and he fished his cock out just in time to cum on the floor.

As hot as that was, Hongjoong glanced down at the puddle. "I’m not cleaning that up."

Jongho gave a thumbs up to indicate he’d heard, not even pulling away from Hongjoong’s ass.

With eyes on the clock, nearly an hour had passed. Hongjoong never got into a full stroke, more occasional, soft squeezes on himself just to relieve a bit of the pressure. He kept putting off actual pleasure, telling himself he'd just add a new filter or a new effect repeatedly instead of just giving in and letting himself get off.

Jongho’s phone alarm went off, probably one of the few things that could get him to pull away. He looked at his phone and pouted. “Vocal lessons. Thank you, hyung. When can we do this again?”

Now Hongjoong wished he’d rubbed one out while he had the chance. "I don't know. Maybe in a few days? I don’t have the studio again until Friday."

"That far?”

"Well, what'd you have in mind?"

Jongho put on a hopeful look. "I can just come back after vocal lessons."

“You really can’t get enough.”

“I can’t.” Jongho nodded.

"It’s a little too much today, and it’s distracting.” He brought his leg back down and patted him on the shoulder. “You can hold out until Friday.”

“Alright. Friday it is.”

As soon as Jongho left, Hongjoong spit into his hand and beat off quickly while his hole still felt tingly from all the attention. It was a quick orgasm, just one to drain the poison and get his mind back on track, but a stray drip landed from his cock on the floor next to Jongho’s original mess.

He should’ve known he’d forgotten. “God damn it, Jongho.”

-

He thought Jongho would be able to hold out for a few days, it really wasn’t asking a lot. When Seonghwa announced he was leaving for the company building the next day, however, Hongjoong heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Jongho poked his head in. “Hey, hyung. Are you busy?”

He gestured toward his laptop. “Just watching a movie. Why?”

“Well, since Seonghwa’s out, I was thinking we should do the thing.”

Hongjoong laughed. “You really couldn’t wait three days?”

“Honestly? No.”

Hongjoong felt like it was better to set boundaries. It was one thing in the studio, but this was the room he shared with Seonghwa. It seemed especially inappropriate. Even he and Yunho never got up to anything at the dorm, but Jongho looked so eager and hopeful that it made Hongjoong’s heart wrench. Pesky leaderly sensibilities.

“Not for too long,” at least he tried to make it sound firm. “I don’t want to spend all that time on my stomach.”

Jongho came in and climbed up to Hongjoong’s bunk. “You don’t have to. We can try doing something else.”

“Like what?”

“You can sit on me.”

“Like on your face?”

“Exactly. I lay down, you can sit on my face and just put your laptop on my stomach, I guess.”

It sounded practical. But more than anything, he imagined the visual of what it would look like with his ass planted right down on Jongho’s face. He figured gravity would do some of the work that his tongue normally did, and that made it appealing.

He took his bottoms off while Jongho laid back on his pillow, his hands on him to guide his hips square, hole to mouth. He knew he hit the target when he felt the tongue immediately dart out.

He sat his laptop on Jongho’s stomach and continued the movie, once again finding it difficult to concentrate. The mouth noises were mostly muffled in that position, but the position allowed the tongue to get way in there, and where it took awhile for Hongjoong to get hard before, he was rock hard in mere minutes. Jongho’s hands were clamped on either of his thighs, as if trying to pull him down further.

He reseated his thighs a bit, hoping it'd ease the feeling of his mouth being dragged open by a constant need to moan out, finding he’d missed a large portion of the movie being as distracted as he was.

The tongue drilled way up, flicked and wriggled within him and, every now and then, he’d feel a special spike of pleasure that made his body shiver, made him feel like he was losing stability. He placed both hands down, leaning over to support himself on Jongho’s chest and without even really meaning to, he ground down.

He heard something, a whisper vibrating against him even if it was totally muffled. His hands let up, and Hongjoong leaned forward to raise his ass off. “Everything alright?”

Jongho let out an embarrassed, burdened groan. “I came in my pants.” That was something. As far as Hongjoong could tell, Jongho didn’t even touch himself.

Even though it felt really good, he patted Jongho’s chest. “Alright, go clean up. We have no clue when Seonghwa’s supposed to be back, anyway.”

Reluctantly, Jongho fully let go of his thighs and allowed Hongjoong up. Without the laptop in the way, he caught sight of the wet spot on Jongho’s jeans. Stunned, he wondered if he could also learn to come untouched. At the rate they were going, anything seemed possible.

-

Some nights Hongjoong was awake with his dick in his hand, trying to focus on porn but remembering the feeling of tongue slowly moving up into him. His ass clenched involuntarily when he came like that, recalling the phantom sensation.

Every time was like a stealth mission, and Hongjoong was complicit. Of course there was the studio, where they could lock the door and go uninterrupted. If someone came knocking, Jongho would wipe his face with tissues, flip their hard cocks up into their waistbands after making themselves decent and pretend they were collaborating on a track together by sitting side-by-side in front of the console.

Whenever Seonghwa went for his shower, Hongjoong would message Jongho for a quick twenty minute session. That was actually how he had his first orgasm getting eaten out, already had the lube prepared and shared it between them to jerk themselves off. Hongjoong came on his back, spurting all over his stomach.

Cleaning the cum off of himself that night, he smirked at himself in the mirror. He was becoming as much of an addict as Jongho was. If everything fell into place, Seonghwa with individual schedules and Hongjoong with studio time, there would be days where he’d spend more of his waking hours getting eaten out than not. 

Hongjoong was on his stomach one night, Jongho’s face buried in his ass. They’d switched into the position having already cum once. Hongjoong was finally accustomed enough to use his phone without getting too distracted. Even Jongho had his phone propped up on Hongjoong’s back as he learned a method to browse it while going to town.

Seonghwa was out doing a Vlive, and Hongjoong had the app open to get a sense of when he would finish and be on his way back. He closed out of it at one point, scrolling endlessly on Twitter and losing track of time.

There were no reflexes in the world fast enough to react to the click of that door. At most, Jongho sat up, but his face was soaked and Hongjoong was still naked from the waist down.

"Uh." Seonghwa didn't move from the doorway.

Hongjoong and Jongho exchanged glances. "We were just-" and, honestly, he ended his excuse then and there. No use in insulting Seonghwa's intelligence by coming up with complete bullshit.

“I’m, uh, sorry." Seonghwa slowly started closing the door again, backing out. "I’ll go catch a movie, or something. Just, uh, finish whatever you’re up to in two hours.”

“Should we stop?”

Hongjoong looked at Jongho for a moment and then shrugged. "I mean, he said we had two hours." The only delay was the time it took to comprehend that sentence before Jongho dove face first into his ass again.

That set a dangerous precedent. They were at least courteous enough to try to hide it the first few times after that, timing it as close to the wire as possible. They made sure Jongho was out of his room and any evidence was wiped clean. If there was anyone Hongjoong didn’t want another lecture from, it was Seonghwa.

Though they’d pressed their luck. Just one night, like any other, but Seonghwa cut his shower short, returned in his towel and looked at them gobsmacked and annoyed. By then, though, ten minutes simply wasn’t enough for either of them.

Hongjoong was surprised by just how in sync they were, Jongho gripping his thighs, keeping him planted on with Hongjoong’s hands on the back of Jongho’s head, pressing him down into his crack. And it was awkward, making that sheepish eye contact with Seonghwa who looked like he wanted to combust. But Seonghwa sighed, rolled his eyes, gathered clean clothes and left, giving them another twenty minutes before he knocked to alert them.

He earned many a dirty look for that, and he deserved it, but Seonghwa didn’t bring it up and it made Hongjoong all the bolder.

With the positions being hard on Jongho’s back, they tried something new to let him sit upright. Hongjoong was upside down, suspended by the backs of his calves crossed behind Jongho’s shoulders. He had the brunt of his weight supported, surprised by how stable the position felt. It was an impressive feat of physicality, especially for how long Jongho was able to keep up the position. Even as the blood rushed to Hongjoong’s head, he found himself having too much fun to interfere.

Apparently Seonghwa thought so too, because when he walked in, he stared openly for a while. At that point, both Hongjoong and Jongho acknowledged him with a raise of their brows in greeting, past the point of awkwardness to a playful defiance.

This had apparently broken Seonghwa, because the look of shock fell to one of indifference. He hovered by the doorway, and Hongjoong expected him to step out again, but he then stepped in, closed the door and got into his bunk as if he hadn’t seen anything.

Well, that made life easier.

It was a while before Jongho returned to his room that night. Seonghwa poked his head out of the bottom bunk after the fact. “Does he really just do that for hours every time?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Seonghwa disappeared back into his bunk.

“Sorry about not discussing this with you beforehand.”

“You’ve always asked for forgiveness, never permission. I kind of figured it was coming after the second time I caught you guys.”

Hongjoong peeked over. “So, you’re not mad?”

“Not as much as I was. To be honest, I can’t believe the acrobatics.”

“So, it’s cool?”

“I want my room back. As long as you guys don’t care if I’m around, I don’t care about whatever you get up to. You owe me, though.”

Hongjoong smirked. “My life and then some.”

-

Seonghwa’s cooperation made it simple. His indifference extended to all hours of the day, and Hongjoong gave blanket permission to Jongho for it to extend into the night, as well.

It took a while to get used to falling asleep with his hole getting sucked on, but that too was an inevitability. He'd wake up sometimes late at night, drowsy, feeling light and sleepy licks on his hole. Jongho would meet his eyes, flash a slow and lazy smile that felt friendly and intimate.

One morning he awoke with Jongho asleep on his thigh, and Hongjoong angled the blanket to share as much of it as possible.

Seonghwa was out one evening and Hongjoong had his hands planted on a wall as he stood and bent over, his ass sticking out. It was just a position shift after they’d been laying around for far too long.

When they heard the door, they expected it to be Seonghwa. 

"Seonghwa, Yeosang and I are- what the fuck?" That was definitely not Seonghwa. Both Hongjoong and Jongho turned to the doorway, staring down Wooyoung who blinked heavily. Then like a flicker, his disbelief turned to amusement. "Yeosang is not going to believe this." He left before they could say anything.

Jongho and Hongjoong exchanged glances. "Should I stop him?" Jongho asked.

"No.” Hongjoong stood up straight, stretching his back and shoulders. “Let's just rip this band aid off once and for all.”

The entire dorm knew in an hour. Even Mingi reached out to Hongjoong via text, “Is Wooyoung making shit up again?” He’d respond to that later. Jongho went to Yeosang and San to explain, whereas Yunho stopped by Hongjoong’s room soon after.

“At the dorm. Really?” That was how Yunho opened, immediately smiling to bring levity to the conversation.

“Yeah.” Hongjoong nodded. “Turns out I’m a hypocrite.”

“I was always so annoyed that we’d have to go all the way to the company building if I just wanted a handjob.” After getting his venting out of the way, he followed up with, "So, does Seonghwa know?”

"He knows.”

“So, are you two?” He never defined it outright, just threw his fingers up in a peace sign and slowly drew them together.

Hongjoong laughed, shaking his head. "It's not too different from how things were between us.”

“See, what I recall is that we stopped because we were becoming too-” once again, he demonstrated the same move with his fingers.

“You’re jealous,” Hongjoong accused.

“I’m past that, but I wouldn’t mind going back to giving each other the occasional handjob. If you can pencil me in, that is. I was wondering why you and Jongho were spending so much time together.”

“There was a certain point where I figured it was just a matter of time before everyone found out. But I think that's why we stopped caring to begin with."

"You're a bold man, Kim Hongjoong. So what happens now?"

"Now that everyone knows, honestly, we probably won't even try to hide it."

"You know I don’t really care, but if I see you getting your ass eaten in the kitchen while we’ve got food around, I’m going to say something.”

“Can’t blame you.”

That was the threat in theory. In practice, it started with hard looks while Hongjoong was bent over the arm of the sofa while Jongho knelt on the ground with his mouth glued to Hongjoong’s ass. The others either pretended to not notice, or stared often, distracted by the movie they tried to watch together.

They learned to tune out the sounds of Jongho making out with Hongjoong’s hole eventually, or ignored as Hongjoong sat shaky on Jongho’s face. Yeosang would even offer a hand on the shoulder to stabilize him of Hongjoong started swaying a little too much. 

Hongjoong just took to wearing long tees, going pantsless most days because it was getting pretty old trying to shuffle around the dorm with pants or boxers around his ankles as Jongho trailed close behind, hungry and desperate for his ass.

He woke up late one morning, loading the grounds in the coffee maker. As always, his dutiful, ass eating maknae stayed in tow.

Yunho walked in with a greeting, only noticing Jongho after the fact. Hongjoong wondered if he would say something, but Yunho only rolled his eyes and made brief eye contact with both of them. "You guys want takeout?"

"I just woke up, I’m not hungry at all.”

Yunho nodded. “And you, Jongho?”

Jongho pulled his face out to respond. "I'm good.” He patted one of Hongjoong’s cheeks. “Got plenty to eat right here."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V2sBURgUBI


End file.
